Kala Kurenai Sohma?
by Tama-freak-chan
Summary: Kala Kurenai has been a Sohma since birth and now because of her fathers death Shigure has decided to make her an official Sohma. Being a Sohma, she does have a few gifts she needs to deal with. Oh more inside! R&R! Oh Yea...me no ownie Fruits Basket!
1. INTRO

YA! While I figure out a good name...I'll be finishing my other story! First…I have to introduce my character! Oh and the whole Akito thing...i think i'ma use the anime style (boy Akito).

Kala Kurenai, she is smart, sweet, loving and caring but also very strong! She is blind but not blind…she can see but not with her eyes. Even though she can't see she is the second best fighter to Master! Yes she is stronger than Yuki! MUAHAHAHAHA! Any who, she is extremely attached to the three Mabudachi! She was born on the year of the cat and is 14 years old. (i know..don't make sense!) Even so she goes to high school. Akito adores Kala, strangely.

She lived in the main house all her life with her father because her father was a good friend of the Sohmas. He was a very kind man and loved her with all his heart. Her mother left them when she was 5 years old. She hated Kala for being blind and for her other little gift. Kala can see every ones memories, sad or happy, she can see them. She can't tell her memories apart from the others so she feels empty. So when she was born the sadness of the memories of the people around her made her cry nonstop. That is until the three young Mabudachi came to see her. No one really knows why. Shigure says that it was because she saw the good memories that they all had first. Her mother was one of the moms that rejected her child. She would not let her talk to anyone in the main house except for Akito.

Akito has actually cared for Kala since she was born. No one knows why and never will! The thing is that Kala feels the worst when around Akito! When there is too much badness in people's minds she gets sick…kinda like Tohru and her fevers. I guess you can say that she can sorta read minds…in a way.

Now for her personality: As I said before she is smart, sweet, loving and caring. She has sort of a black and white thing going on too…when she is depressed she tends to mope around and be really clumsy. Her blindness is a strange thing…she can't see through her eyes but can sorta sense things there. Of course her other senses are stronger. She is in her normal self confident and giddy. She is somewhat bossy at times. She can be a bit like Arisa when she gets mad.

Physical description:

Eyes: pale white, pupils are super light lavender

Hair: brown, short always in ponytail.

Clothes: mostly clothes that are bigger than her. Otherwise school uniform.

Face: curvy, ovaly. She's kinda like a Hinata (from Naruto) like person lookie thing…but not as shy and pale she has somewhat darker skin.

If there is anything else you wanna know bout her then please message me!

Well………………………………………………………….I am not going to start this story until I have a good title and The Darkest Light is finished…which should be soon!

Hope you read this! The first chap will explain more things from the summary. SEE YA SOON!


	2. Enter Kala Kurenai sohma?

HI! This is the real first chapie! I have now finished my other story after like a year…The Darkest Light! Well…here's I guess what I call the first chapter! I don't honestly know much about Fruits Basket so if I get ANYTHING wrong PLEASE tell me!!!!! Oh yea and this is after Haru and Momiji went into high school!

"Damn it Tohru! I'm Hungry!" Kyo Sohma yelled from the kitchen door.

"Sorry! I was just looking for Shigure. He doesn't seem to be anywhere!" Tohru Honda apologized walking down the stairs.

"Oh, good morning Miss Honda." Yuki came in through the door holding a letter.

"What's that?" Kyo pointed at it.

"A note Shigure left us. It says:

Hello every one! Sorry but I had to leave pretty early and didn't want to bother any one! It's Sohma family business so I thought that you wouldn't want to come. Take care of Tohru!

_Ps. Can I please have some thing to eat ready for me when I come back_?!"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other with suspicious looks on their faces. Tohru on the other hand looked confused. "Um…I guess I should get breakfast started then." She walked into the kitchen and began to cook.

"What do you think the business was about?" Kyo asked Yuki as they walked into the living room.

"Since Shigure didn't wake us or anything I'd have to say that it had something to do with Akito. Yuki shivered at the thought of having to see him again. Then they heard a scream from the kitchen. They both ran to it.

"What is it?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Look at the time! We are late!" Tohru said running out the door. The other two ran behind her.

AT SCHOOL

"Why are you late?" Arisa asked Tohru as she passed through the door.

"I lost track of time!" She sat in her seat and the school day began.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey where are Momiji and Haru?" Tohru asked Kyo and Yuki as they walked along the side of the school. "They usually come to see us and today they where no where in sight!"

"Yea. Maybe they went to that thing Shigure went to." Kyo suggested.

"But if they went then why wouldn't we have to go?" Yuki added.

"Lets just go home!" Kyo said walking off.

"Maybe Shigure will be there." Tohru said following his with Yuki next to her.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"Where home!" Kyo yelled as he stomped through the house.

"Yes, she is here with me. I don't know who should…but what about her? I see, then we should meet again to discuss this." Shigure was leaning his back against the wall talking on the phone. "Oh your home I see." He said not in his usual giddy self.

"Why are you all in black?" Kyo asked starring at his cousin who was wearing an all black suit.

"Is Yuki here?"

"Yea, I'm here."

"Good, come inside here. Tohru would you mind making us some tea?"

"Sure!" She races off into the kitchen, as Shigure opened the door of the living room slowly. There, Kyo and Yuki found themselves staring at a young girl who was wearing all black and lying on the floor on a mat, sleeping.

"Kala?" They both said surprised to see her after a long time.

"Why is she here?!" Kyo asked getting nervous.

"The _thing_ I went to was her father's funeral." Shigure said taking a deep breath.

"What?" Yuki asked amazed. "Why didn't…"

"She asked me not to. She knows how Kyo hates funerals and how you don't like going over there." He said never taking his eyes off the sleeping girl.

"I brought the tea." Tohru appeared at the doorway holding a tray with 4 teacups. As she looked on the floor she blushed bright red and said, "Oh no! I only made enough for us!" She bowed her head.

"That's all right Tohru I won't drink any." Yuki offered.

"Oh no! I don't really want any so I won't!" She put the tray down on the table.

"Mmh." Kala shifted in her sleep.

"Her name is Kala." Shigure answered Tohru's wondering look.

"Oh, is she another Sohma?"

"Kinda." Kyo said dropping down on the floor.

"Yes she _is_ a Sohma." Shigure corrected.

"Oh?" Tohru looked confused.

"She is. Or at least will be." Shigure said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked sitting down too.

"Huh?" Kala at that moment shot up. Her hair in her face, out of its tie.

"Oh, your awake. Have some tea. Hold your hand out." Shigure instructed. Kala sat up right fixed her hair a bit and was helped in holding the cup by Shigure's hand.

"H…hi Yuki, Kyo." She said softly.

"You know where here?" Yuki asked a little hint of absolute bewilderment showing.

"Yes, and there is some one else here too. Hello?" She stared blankly across from her. Taking little sips of her tea.

"Oh hi." Tohru said confused at the fact of why she wouldn't know if they where there. "My name is Tohru Honda." She bowed and took a seat.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kala Kurenai."

"But I thought that you…" Kyo covered her mouth with fear in his eyes.

"What?" Kala asked.

Kyo shook his head as Tohru responded, "Oh nothing."

Kala closed her eyes for a few moments and the three Sohma men tensed. "I am sorry about your mother." Kala announced reopening her eyes.

Tohru blushed and answered, "Th…thank you." She looked up at Shigure who simply smiled emptily at her. "He must have told her about me." Tohru thought. Kala took one hand and placed it on the table felling for a place to put her cup. She found a spot and carefully placed it there, she did this without ever looking down. That's when it hit Tohru, "She's blind!"

"Kala will be staying with us for a while. Until…until…" Shigure attempted.

"Until I get new guardians." Kala finished.

"Oh, really?" Kyo was surprised.

"Tell me Kala, did Momiji and Haru…go?" Yuki asked remembering that thought from before.

"Yes, they said that they where going to come over later." Shigure answered for her.

"They did?" Kala asked.

"Um, Tohru would you please show Kala her to your room, she will be sleeping with you is that all right?" Shigure said nervously.

"Oh of course!" Tohru stood up and so did Kala. Not really knowing how to handle Kala she took her hand only to have Kala rip away. Confused, Tohru sat back down.

"I'm sorry!" Kala yelled. She was about to walk to where the hand came but tripped on a rug.

_**BOOM**_

She fell on Kyo and Yuki.

Yep! That's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please if I did anything wrong with the characters of fruits basket tell me! Remember I am new to the series. Again thank you! WEEEEEEE!


	3. Oh oh

HI! I hope you will like this chapie!

"Oh of course!" Tohru stood up and so did Kala. Not really knowing how to handle Kala she took her hand only to have Kala rip away. Confused, Tohru sat back down.

"I'm sorry!" Kala yelled. She was about to walk to where the hand came but tripped on a rug.

_**BOOM**_

She fell on Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh no!" Tohru screamed.

"Uh." Kala sat up with Kyo on her leg and Yuki holding on to her arm.

"Not again!" Shigure stood up and lifted Kala to her feet. She was holding Kyo and Yuki like her pets.

"Sorry!" She hugged them then let them go.

"Just take your clothes and go." Shigure instructed. Kyo and Yuki where surprised at his coldness. Kyo took both his and Yuki's clothes in his mouth and ran out.

"I'm really sorry!" Kala repeated.

"It's alright. Are you…um…alright?"

"Yes, but I am getting a massive headache." She told them holding her head.

"I'll take you to the room." Tohru was about to hold her hand out again but changed her mind.

"I'll follow the sound of your feet." Kala said. With that Tohru walked out with Kala closely behind. Shigure stared at them until they reached the end of the hall.

"It's going to be hard having her here." He thought running his fingers through his hair.

"Be careful with the stairs." Tohru said.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about before."

"Oh no it's ok!" Tohru shook her head violently. "But…I would like to know why you did that?" She looked at Kala who had a terribly sad look on her face. "Oh it's alright you don't have to tell me!"

"I…can see your memories." Kala spat the words out. She never lifted her head. "I guess that's a god reason for me to leave. You probably don't want a freak to be sleeping near you!" Obviously these words weren't hers. Tohru thought that some one must have said that to her.

"Oh NO! I'm used to having people with special abilities! My friend Hana has some too!" Tohru yelled trying to keep from making Kala cry. "She's probably hurt." Tohru thought.

"Is every thing alright?" Shigure had come out of nowhere. He noticed the tension and asked, "What…what did you do?" He looked at Kala who didn't lift her head.

"I told her." She said in a low voice.

"Oh." Shigure wasn't sure what to say now.

"Your friend, Hanajima, can I meet her, please?" Tohru was absolutely shocked that she knew Hana's full name without telling her.

"I…if…if you really want to." Tohru smiled brilliantly. Shigure sighed and relaxed.

"Kala, you know your going to go to school with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. Also, with Momiji and Haru!" Shigure thought that this news was going to make Kala feel better. He was wrong!

"NO! I…I don't wanna go back! Please don't make me go back!" She clutched her head. She was remembering all the bad memories that she had "picked up" from her only week of public school.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way." Shigure assured. Tohru was shocked at his calmness. "Don't worry, I will take you the first days, and Kyo will always be there!"

"Uh!" Kala began to feel dizzy. She put her arms out as to block the fall. Tohru was the one who caught her as she fell forward. As soon as their skin came into contact every single memory, thought about the past, every emotionally hurtful thing that has ever happened to Tohru was spilled into Kala's mind drowning the ones that where in there a moment ago. Kala was now Tohru in thought.

"Don't worry, she just had a memory over load, please put her in your bed. She needs rest." Shigure instructed. Tohru was nervous, confused and was feeling empty.

"O...ok." She somewhat dragged the smaller girl into her room and placed her carefully on the bed. "But Shigure, what if she wakes up?" Shigure was pulling Tohru out of the room.

"It's all right I think her touching you and being on your bed is enough." Tohru was still as confused as ever.

"She didn't seem to want to go to school, are you going to make her?" They where in the kitchen now.

"I'm afraid that I have to. I'm hoping that Hatori is going to be able to help her control her memory tapping." He was at the sink filling a cup with water.

"He can do that?"

"Yes, he's done it before, but because she was taught by her father at home, she never really needed it."

"Why is she asleep?" Yuki had come in, fully dressed.

"She fainted. Tohru caught her and put her there." Shigure had his back to the wall taking small gulps of the water.

"What?!" Yuki looked at Tohru frightened.

"What is it?"

"Did you touch her, like her hands?" Yuki asked.

"Yes I held her up by her hands." Tohru was now being stared at by his purple eyes filled with worry.

"Why is that a problem?"

"She now knows every thing about you." Shigure said.

"She has all of your memories in her head now."

"Why is Kal sleeping in your bed?" Kyo was the late comer. He walked in to find every one looking uneasy. "Oh no." He realized.

OK! hope you like this chap! Thanks for reading.


	4. Names

"Why is that a problem?"

"She now knows every thing about you." Shigure said.

"She has all of your memories in her head now."

"Why is Kal sleeping in your bed?" Kyo was the latecomer. He walked in to find every one looking uneasy. "Oh no." He realized.

"Kal?" Tohru asked.

"It's Kyo's pet name for her." Shigure said finally in his silly self.

"NO! IT'S JUST WHAT I CALL HER!!!" Kyo yelled.

"Be quiet you damn cat!" Yuki said coldly.

"What you say you stupid rat?!" Kyo shot back.

"Now, now you two, we don't want to wake Kala." Shigure said walking to them. With that comment they both stopped and glared at each other angrily.

"Yes! You mustn't wake her!" Tohru instructed smiling.

"Fine." Kyo walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked mad.

"What do you care?" He ran out.

"He probably went to the roof." Shigure said sighing.

_**THUMP**_

"What was that?!" Yuki asked.

"AH!" Kala had screamed from upstairs.

"Oh no! KALA!" All three ran up stairs.

"Are you alright?!" Shigure asked finding Kala sitting up on the floor rubbing her head.

"I fell!" She had a smile on her face, a strange one. "Ow." She said as Yuki touched her head.

"Sorry." He pulled away.

"I'm fine. Sorry about before miss Tohru!" Kala was now standing up and bowing at Shigure, not knowing that Tohru was at her side.

"Oh…it was nothing!" Tohru said startling Kala because of where her voice was coming from.

"Mister Shigure…" She started.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Shigure had never heard those words come out of Kala's mouth.

"What ever happened to Re-re?" Yuki teased. Kala and Shigure blushed.

"Re-re?" asked Tohru looking at Shigure.

"She used to call me that, when she was younger, because she couldn't pronounce my name." He said still blushing.

"Fine, Shigure, I'm sorry about before…I…" Shigure interrupted her.

"You don't have to worry, but you are still going!" He said sternly.

"Ok." She looked down.

"Don't worry, Hatori will be helping you like before." Shigure turned alarmed to the window.

"What is it Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Looks like we have visitors." He said leaving the room.

"AH! WAAAH!" Momiji was heard from up stairs. Kyo had come down because of him and Haru arriving. He had hit him.

"They are here. Lets go greet them then Kala." Yuki said. Kala felt around in front of her to see if anything was in her way. She found Yuki's chest. "Here let me take your hand." He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

"Wonder why he can hold her hand and not me?!" Tohru thought to herself as she followed the too.

"YAY! KALA!!!!!!" Momiji yelled as soon as he saw Kala.

"Momiji, Hatsuharu…" Kala began.

"Since when do you use full names?" Haru asked.

"I…" Kala was nervous.

"Kyo!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!! I WANNA HUG KALA!!!" Kyo was holding Momiji back from pouncing on Kala.

"Don't bother her!" Kyo yelled.

"Why is it that you used every one's full names?" Yuki asked letting go of her hand. Momiji was still being held back.

"Hmm." Kala looked down her face in her hands.

"Good going ya damn rat, you made her cry!" Momiji was still trying to break free.

"Lets all relax now." Shigure sighed putting a hand on Kala's head. Shigure was somewhat kneeling so that his eyes met Kala's. "Do you wanna go back up stairs?" He asked her so sweetly. She shook her head. "Then what is it?" He still had that sweet tone.

"I…"she couldn't figure out what she wanted.

"I see it's ok." Shigure stood up again. "Kyo let Momiji go." Kyo did that and finally Momiji was able to hug Kala.

POOF 

"Iji…" Kala said holding the boy (bunny) close.

Momiji looked up at her. "No more crying Kala!!!"

"Finally. Oh, hey Tohru." Haru had just then noticed that Tohru was there. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here the whole time." Tohru said giggling.

"Ru…" Kala said.

"Yea, I'm here. He patted her head.

"Thank you!" Kala said still holding Momiji.

"So Kala has nicknames for every one?" Tohru asked curious.

"Yea." Shigure sat down. The others did the same. Momiji was let go by Kala and left to change. "She called…calls me…" blushing and running his finger through his hair, "Re-re, Hatori Ri-ri, Ayame Me-me, Momiji is Iji, Haru's is Ru, Kyo's is Yo, Yuki's is Ki, and well….it's basically the last part of the name."


	5. Kala trouble

"So Kala has nicknames for every one?" Tohru asked curious.

"Yea." Shigure sat down. The others did the same. Momiji was let go by Kala and left to change. "She called…calls me…" blushing and running his finger through his hair, "Re-re, Hatori Ri-ri, Ayame Me-me, Momiji is Iji, Haru's is Ru, Kyo's is Yo, Yuki's is Ki, and well…its basically the last part of the name."

"Interesting." Tohru smiled at Kala.

"Yea." She stared forward blankly.

"So…how the whole…guard…" Haru started.

"No mentioning that!" Shigure Shot up.

"Ok?" Haru was surprised at his anger.

"Umm…" Yuki was trying to think of something to change the subject.

"Kala is going to go to school with you!" Shigure said.

"Really! YAY!" Momiji was back and took a seat next to Kala. "We should go to school together!" He suggested.

"That would be great! What do you think Kala?" Tohru asked Kala who was fidgeting with her hands.

"That…would be great." She smiled.

"Good, then me and Momiji will come in the morning…wait when do you start?"

"She will go starting Thursday." (It's Tuesday) Shigure answered, looking at Kala as if hoping to receive an approval. Kala just starred.

"Ok, then what is she going to do tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"Oh…she's…going to be visiting…Ayame's shop." He said Ayame really low.

"WHAT?!" Yuki yelled. Kyo too looked angry.

"Why are you gonna let her stay with him?!" Yuki asked.

"Because…" Kala began; she looked a little bit frightened.

"You asked to go?" Kyo implied.

"Yes." Kala responded softly.

"I'm going to take her there in the morning. Then I have to meet with…some one about something." Shigure trailed off.

"It's about who's going to have custody of me, whether or not I should go back to the Sohma house or stay here with you or at a foster home." Kala said coldly, emotionlessly staring at the wall opposite her. The way she said the words sent chills down every one's spine.

"That's already settled." Shigure assured. "I just need to get it legalized." He smiled faintly and looked down.

"Really?" Kala looked happy and hopeful.

"Yes." Shigure said. A shine was in Kala's eyes, she couldn't see it herself but everyone around her noticed this.

"Cool!" Momiji said out of the blue.

"What is it?" Kyo asked rudely.

"I dunno…I want some candy. Do you want candy Kala?" Momiji said taking out 3 pieces of candy.

"Thank you Iji." Kala said Momiji held up her hand and handed her the candy.

"Here, this one's for you Tohru." Momiji gave Tohru the other one. He pooped the third one into his mouth…or at least was about to before Kyo caught it.

"What happened to sharing?" He said, flipping the candy like a quarter and catching it.

"Here Yo, you can have my candy." Kala held the candy up above her head, not knowing where Kyo was. 

"Nah, it's yours." Kyo said as he flicked Momiji's candy back at him.

"Ok." She said. Kala was now having trouble opening the wrapper.

"Here let me." Kyo took the candy from her opened it and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She put it in her mouth.

NEXT DAY

"Good morning." Tohru was making her bed as Kala awoke from her sleep.

"Good morning." Kala sat up and felt her head. All of a sudden she fell backwards on her bed.

"Oh my gosh!" Tohru said. She ran to her and looked her over, Kala was unconscious. Tohru ran down the stairs and yelled at the first person she saw, Kyo.

"What do ya mean she fainted?!" He said jogging behind her.

"She sat up then just fell back!" Tohru was extremely nervous now. They reached her room and Kyo's eyes widened with worry. He picked up Kala's hand to see it she would react. Nothing.

"What's going on?" A sleepy looking Yuki came in rubbing his eyes.


	6. Eh?

"What do ya mean she fainted?!" He said jogging behind her.

"She sat up then just fell back!" Tohru was extremely nervous now. They reached her room and Kyo's eyes widened with worry. He picked up Kala's hand to see it she would react. Nothing.

"What's going on?" A sleepy looking Yuki came in rubbing his eyes.

"Kala!" Kyo pointed.

"What did you do to her?!" Yuki was awake and alert now.

"What makes you think I did anything to her?!" Kyo yelled.

"Umm…" Tohru was standing there worried feeling left out.

"Is the little princess ready?" Shigure chirped walking in.

"She fainted!" Kyo yelled.

"Uh…we need to get used to that…just…umm…change her or something." He said walking out and down the stairs.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?!" Yuki begged.

"Hey she woke up!" Tohru said happily.

"Hi…" Kala said awkwardly standing up strait, acting like nothing happened.

"Boys…out…change…need." She didn't wait until they left to almost take off her PJ shirt.

"Ah!!! Kala wait!!!!" Kyo yelled running out. Yuki followed blushing deep red.

"That always gets rid of them." Kala turned to the bed and stood there. Tohru was blinking uncontrollably from her confusion.

"Oh, did I faint again?" Kala had a kick back tone in her voice.

"Y…ye…yes." Tohru was still confused.

"I…can't explain it well…umm. It's like…a…you know when you have too much and you need to let it out?" Kala was sitting on the bed now her emotionless eyes dreamily looking forward.

"Uh…do you mean bathroom?" Tohru innocently asked.

"No. I'll ask Ri-ri to explain it all to you." Kala smiled then, a smile that Tohru hadn't seen before.

"It must be her true smile, like Yuki and Kyo have, she really is a Sohma." Tohru thought smiling and tilting her head.

"Can…can you please give me my bag? I need to change." Kala asked in such a sweet tone that even an evil dictator would give in.

"Of course!" Tohru looked around and found Kala's bag next to her own bed. She picked it up and plopped it onto the bed for it was heavy.

"Thank you Miss…To!" Kala rummaged in the bag and found a brown skirt and a white t-shirt.

"I'm going to go down stairs alright, please yell if you need anything!" Tohru said walking out and shutting the door. Inside, Kala undressed and changed. Her hair needed some fixing though. She didn't hear that the door was shut by Tohru and unfortunately crashed into it. She fell back on her butt.

"Ow." Kala said, she stood up and searched for the doorknob, turned it and headed out.

"…Here she comes." Shigure was talking on the phone and at the sight of Kala paused. "Good morning, are you better?"

"Yes, Re-re." She bowed.

"Are you talking with Ri-ri?" Kala asked politely.

"No, with some one else you know."

"IS SHE THERE?!??!!?" Ayame's voice came out of the phone."

"It's Me-me!!!" Kala was exited, something that hasn't happened in a long time.


	7. To the shop!

"…Here she comes." Shigure was talking on the phone and at the sight of Kala paused. "Good morning, are you better?"

"Yes, Re-re." She bowed.

"Are you talking with Ri-ri?" Kala asked politely.

"No, with some one else you know."

"IS SHE THERE?!??!!?" Ayame's voice came out of the phone."

"It's Me-me!!!" Kala was exited, something that hasn't happened in a long time.

"Yes, it is, he is waiting for us at his shop." Shigure said pulling away from the phone because Ayame was yelling nonsense.

"WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO DRESS HER UP IN ALL SORTS OF OUTFITS!!!" Ayame was yelling really loud, enough for Yuki to hear from the kitchen.

He walked over to Shigure, took the phone, and slammed it down. "You are not serious about taking her to _him_?!" He said coldly.

"But, why not, he's the only one that can watch over her." Shigure said looking at the clock.

"Another thing, why are you wearing a suit?" Yuki looked Shigure over. Shigure looked at Kala nervous, he didn't want her to think anything bad.

"If your wearing a suit, it must look good on you huh Re-re?!" Kala giggled.

"So, your back?" Shigure and Yuki smiled, Kala looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Man's intuition." Shigure answered walking off.

"What the hell does he mean by that?!" Yuki asked starring at where Shigure was standing.

"Does, he really have a suit on?" Kala looked worried.

"Yea…" Yuki caught on only after he answered. Shigure was going to meet with lawyers and all of those legalizers (made the word up!) to try to get Kala.

"Can, miss To please fix my hair?" Kala could sense Yuki's uneasiness and decided to change the subject.

"Oh, I'll ask her! She's in the kitchen…or at least was." Tohru at that time came out of the kitchen followed by Kyo. "Miss To?" Yuki was a bit slow on catching this. He stared at Kala in astonishment. "This means she accepted Tohru! She likes her, that's good!" He thought as Tohru reached them.

"Miss To, may you please fix my hair…if you aren't busy or anything!" Kala again used that same sweet tone from before.

"Miss To?" Kyo asked, he looked at Yuki and he shrugged.

"Oh, of course! Come on." She was about to take her hand but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Go ahead." Kala seemed to know what was happening. She stretched her hand out to Tohru.

"Oh…ok. Tohru took her hand and the two girls walked to the bathroom.

"She…did you see that?!" Kyo was amazed at what Kala did.

"Yes." Yuki too was shocked. Kala had never been that way to a girl. Mostly males always surrounded her and the only girl that she has ever been nice to like that, besides her (damn) mother, was Kisa!

BATHROOM

"So, madam, how would you like your hair today?" Apparently, they where playing hair solon.

Kala giggled and spoke in a deep voice, "I would like a bun please." Tohru giggled too and began to fix Kala's hair.

"Would you like some milk with that bun?" Tohru said.

"Why yes I would, thank you." Kala continued. After about ten minutes they where done and left the bathroom.

"Thank you very much madam, please come again!" Tohru said. Kyo was walking their way.

"Of course! I will refer you to all my friends!" The two giggled and Kyo stared at them like they where maniacs.

"Oh hello sir…I mean Kyo." Tohru corrected herself.

"Yea…Kala, Shigure's waiting for you to go to Ayame's shop." He was weirded out by the bonding of the two girls and that they where acting weird.

"Oh, sorry!" She bowed at him (where she thought he was) and walked cautiously away. To her utter disgrace, she slammed into a wall.

"Are you alright?!" Kyo asked running like a mad man to her. She was realizing that she just hit a wall.

"I think so…Ow." She rubbed her head.

"Let me take you." Kyo took her hand and led her outside where Shigure and Yuki where arguing.

"But with _him_?!" Yuki implied.

"As I said before, he's the only one that can watch her now!" Shigure was a little bit annoyed.

"Why can't she stay at her house?!" Yuki asked.

"Shut it ya damn rat!" Kyo scowled.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" Yuki shot back.

"Kala, come along now." Shigure took her hand and started off.

"Oh no!" Tohru said.

"What?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time.

"We are going to be late for school!" Tohru started jogging away, followed by Yuki and Kyo. Shigure and Kala went off their own way.

"Here we are." Shigure said walking into Ayame's shop, a bit afraid.

"AH!!!!! SHE'S HERE!!!! SHE'S HERE!!! MINE GET THEM READY!!!!!" Ayame yelled from the door.

"Me-me!" Kala said.

"Yes it is I, the great Me-me!" Shigure just stood there holding Kala's hand, feeling left out.

"Oh we are going to have sooo much fun today my little princes!!!!!!!!" Ayame said taking Kala's free hand in his. "Oh Shigure…when did you get here?" He said turning all serious.

"Glad I'm welcomed here!" Shigure laughed awkwardly. He let go of Kala's hand.

"Come along Kala, we must begin our amazing day!" Ayame was already in the shop with an overly exited Kala. Mine had just come in with a stack full of gowns and all that junk.

"Please be careful!" Shigure laughed and began to walk away.

"Good bye Re-re!" Kala called from inside, not sure if he heard her.

"He better take good care of you!" He answered and left.

"Mine, we need to decide which one first!" Ayame said looking over millions of brilliant gowns.

"Yes sir!" Mine answered and looked herself. Kala was sitting in a chair anxious.

AT SCHOOL

"After school, if she is still there, I'm going to get her!" Yuki told Tohru.

"What is she's having fun?" Momiji implied.

"He's right you know. Right now she needs all the fun she can get!"

"Who are you talking about?" Arisa and Hana had come.

"None of your business Yankee!" Kyo yelled.

"Maybe I wanna make it my business!" She answered. (Funny…I'm listening to the song Headstrong by Trapt right now!)

"Uh…if you don't mind can I tell them?" Tohru asked Yuki.

The Sohmas looked at each other and Momiji said, "YEA! The more the merrier!"

"Why should you decide?" Kyo smacked him on the head.

AT AYAME'S SHOP

"IT'S PERFECT!!!! WE MUST GET A PICTURE TO SHOW EVERY ONE!!!!" Ayame yelled.


	8. pictures

The Sohmas looked at each other and Momiji said, "YEA! The more the merrier!"

"Why should you decide?" Kyo smacked him on the head.

"So…she is a sorta cousin to you?" Arisa was trying to get things strait.

"Well, Shigure is right now trying to probably adopt her or something." Yuki said.

"So…then…that means…what?" Arisa looked at Tohru.

"I think that Kala is a Sohma but not legally, am I right?" She looked at Kyo.

"Yea." He said.

"Oh, would you like to meet her? She's going to start here tomorrow!" Tohru said happily.

"That's right." Haru was in the bathroom all this time he had just come back.

"So, is she going to be in our class or yours?" Hana asked Haru.

"She's gonna be in ours, even though I think she should be in…umm…the ninth grade." Yuki continued.

"So she's really young." Hana asked.

"Yea! And she's sooo cute!!!" Momiji said putting his arms up.

"I bet." Arisa said.

"She…umm…can I tell them?" Tohru asked the Sohmas again. She was asking about telling Arisa and Hana about her powers.

AT AYAME'S SHOP

"IT'S PERFECT!!!! WE MUST GET A PICTURE TO SHOW EVERY ONE!!!!" Ayame yelled.

"Uh…?" Kala was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention. She knew that there where other people around in the shop starring at her.

"Yes, I'll go get the camera!" Mine went into the back room and moments later acme back with a camera in her hand. "Smile miss Kala!" Kala giggled and put her hand over her mouth slightly.

"That was so cute!!" Ayame said.

"Th…thanks!" Kala felt embarrassed. She was pink in the face. She was wearing a slim Victorian style dress, crimson red. It had short sleeves with a little golden border on the tips. The hemline had golden beads. It was had a squared neckline.

"What an adorable model!" A lady said coming in to the shop. Kala had to stand next to the door to attract costumers.

"Yes I know!!" Ayame said.

"I don't think that Yuki would ever approve of this." Mine thought, as Kala turned more and more red.

BACK AT SCHOOL

"So…she can _see_ people's memories, even though she's blind?" Arisa asked making sure she understood every thing.

"So she must have a strange electrical waves like you all have." Hana though staring at the Sohma boys.

"Yes, that's right." Yuki answered.

"Ok. Well we better get to class." The bell rang just after Hana said this. They all walked off to their classes.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Did you have fun?" Shigure was in Ayame's shop now picking up Kala.

"You have got to see these!!!" Ayame said bringing a stack of pictures. Shigure blushed at how cute Kala looked in all the outfits.

"My, my how adorable!" he said to Kala who blushed.

"Please take them, I already have them duplicated." Ayame said holding his own pile.

"This one's my favorite, or maybe this one." A couple of girl's where looking at some pictures of Kala in some gowns. Kala had put on almost every thing that Ayame could think of. Shigure wasn't sure if Kala liked being treated like a display doll.

"Which one should I get?" the other girl asked.

"This one! I know my mom would like that as a present!" She took it to Ayame and he went to the back. Mine came out with some forms.

"Let's go now." Shigure took Kala's hand and they left. Kala waved bye to Ayame who yelled a bunch of nonsense.

"Oh your home! How much did he torture you?" Yuki asked coldly as Kala came inside.

"Don't a…" Shigure started.

"What's that you're holding?" Kyo had come in and saw the photos that Shigure was holding.

"They're, pictures." Shigure shoved them in his pocket to make them seem unimportant, the opposite happened.

"Can't we see them?" Tohru asked from the hallway. She had come from up stairs.

"Uh…Kala, is it alright?" Shigure asked Kala who all of a sudden turned beet red.

"Give me those pictures!" Yuki got the impression that they where bad. (Then why does he want to see them…OOHH!!!!)

"O…ok." Kala said putting her head down.

"As soon as Yuki even just glimpsed at the top one he blushed and looked away.

"What?" Kyo looked a little scared as Yuki pulled out the photo and showed it to him. Kyo reacted the same way.

"What's the matter?" Tohru asked looking at the picture in Yuki's hands. "She looks absolutely adorable!" Kala blushed more now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long time no talk! Well this is one of those chapters that makes every thing flow…heehee…sorry if it isn't interesting! Thanks for reading!


	9. Meds

"O…ok." Kala said putting her head down.

"As soon as Yuki even just glimpsed at the top one he blushed and looked away.

"What?" Kyo looked a little scared as Yuki pulled out the photo and showed it to him. Kyo reacted the same way.

"What's the matter?" Tohru asked looking at the picture in Yuki's hands. "She looks absolutely adorable!" Kala blushed more now.

"I am going to _**KILL **_him!!!" Yuki said in a rage full tone.

"Why, isn't it true that she looks cute?" Shigure teased. Kyo was blushing the whole time. "I dare you to keep going." He teased Yuki. He knew that there was some more pictures that would make him and Kyo go all protective and stuff.

"No! Here I don't want them anymore!"

"Do you think they look nice, Yuki?" Kala asked in a shy voice.

"Uh…" Yuki didn't expect her to ask this.

"They look adorable!" Tohru said taking her hand.

"Great!" Kala smiled.

"Oh yea! Tomorrow you are going to meet Hana!" Kala blushed lightly; she was exited to be meeting another person with abnormal abilities!

"Th…thank you." She bowed slightly.

NEXT MORNING

"Uh?" Kala felt herself feeling slightly dizzy. " Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's alright! Anyway, I should be the one apologizing! I didn't get you a uniform and all of Tohru's are in the wash!" Shigure said to Kala. She was wearing a school uniform, but…it was one of Yuki's. It was big on her of course and small in some places.

"She looks like a…"

"Shut it you stupid cat!" Yuki punched Kyo on the head.

"What was that for ya damn rat?!" He tried to hit him back but utterly failed and broke a door.

"Yet another door lost to Kyo." Shigure said all sad like.

"I'm sorry! If I had known you where coming I would have let you borrow one of my uniforms!" Tohru said to an overwhelmed Kala.

"Op! Hatori's here!" Shigure said. The second he mentioned his name Kala blushed and grew exited, nervous and afraid.

"Good morning." He said walking in.

"G…good morning…Ri-ri!" Kala smiled and bowed at the wall. Shigure clutched her shoulders and turned her to where Hatori really was. Kala blushed from embarrassment.

"It has been a long time." He said taking a bottle out of his pocket.

"Yes." Kala looked down. Hatori took hold of her forehead with his whole hand, covering her eyes; like when he erases memories. He opened the bottle with his other hand and poured some of the gel like substance onto his hand. He then took his other hand off of Kala's face to rub the gel on her forehead. Kala had her eyes closed the whole time. The others stared in wonder. Not even a second after he took his hand away from her head, did Kala begin to gasp for air. She fell to the ground on her knees clutching her head.

"K…" Tohru was about to go to her side but was stopped by Shigure. She looked at him and noticed he was looking away from Kala.

"There, she shouldn't have any more problems." Hatori said coldly, walking off to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"How?" Tohru looked to the Sohma boys in amazement as they left Kala on the ground.

"Don't worry, in a few minutes she will be out." Shigure said walking along side Kyo and Yuki to the yard. Tohru followed after them. About 5 minutes passed and Hatori (Dragon) came out in Kala's arms. She was also carrying his cloths. Hatori was blushing uncontrollably.

"So are you ok now, cuz we're gonna be late!" Kyo said.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!" Momiji was coming down from a hill to their spot.

"Iji?" Kala called.

"YAY!!!!!!" Momiji was just about to pounce on Kala when Kyo grabbed his shirt to stop him. HEY?!!!!"

"Good morning Kala." Haru said he had come too.

"Good morning Ru." She said.

"Is…that Hatori?" He said pointing wild-eyed at the little creature in Kala's arms. Hatori blushed more.

"Yes." She answered.

"Well we have to go to school!!!" Momiji said jumping up and down trying to get loose from Kyo's grasp.

"Alright, Re-re can you please hold Ri-ri…oops!" She squeaked.

_**POOF!**_

"Uh!" Tohru blinked.


	10. TO SCHOOL!

"Well we have to go to school!!!" Momiji said jumping up and down trying to get loose from Kyo's grasp.

"Alright, Re-re can you please hold Ri-ri…oops!" She squeaked.

_**POOF!**_

"Uh!" Tohru blinked.

"OH NO!" Kala screamed holding not only Hatori, but Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji. Haru and Shigure where just there. "I'm so sorry, I tripped on the pants!!!!" Kala said. Then the most unwanted thing happened as she put them all down.

_**POOF!**_

They all changed back, Tohru shielded her eyes before seeing anything. Kala stood there looking as sorry as she could be. "It's all right Kala, just be more careful! Especially when your at school." Shigure instructed looking serious butt naked.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!" Yuki and Kyo yelled throwing Shigure's clothing at him.

"Don't be rude!" He yelled back while changing. Meanwhile Tohru was as red as an apple under her shielding hands.

"Ok, are we all ok?" Momiji asked looking around at everyone. (They where all fully clothed.) "Tohru, you can open your eyes now." He said taking Tohru's hands away from her face.

"Oh…ok." She said still red.

"I'm really sorry!" Kala was still on that note.

"It really was all right! Just be more careful!" Yuki reassured.

"We should go now." Haru said to the group. "My dear Yuki, would you please lead the way?" He said holding up Yuki's chin with his finger.

"Let go of me." He spat.

"I'll hold Kala's hand!!!" Momiji dibbed. He grabbed her hand and began to skip away leaving the other three behind.

"Hey, wait up!" Kyo ran after them. Haru and Yuki followed. They all forgot about the traumatized Tohru.

"Wait, where's Ms. To?!" Kala asked as they where reaching the end of a small path that led the way to the street.

"We forgot stupid Tohru!" Kyo yelled. Sure enough, there was Tohru running behind them flapping a piece of paper in her hand.

"H…here…Yuki…Hatori said…this was for…Kala." She was a little out of breath. Yuki took the paper from Tohru and read it over.

"It says that the effects of the treatment will wear off tonight, and that if she encounters too much strain, she might get them back too soon." Yuki summarized the note.

"So we have to keep her cuteness away from all the other people!" Momiji concluded the conversation with this and took Kala by the hand and skipped along. Every one else followed.

AT SCHOOL

"So, this is the famous Kala I've been hearing about so much." Arisa said greeting them at the gate. Hana stood next to her reading Kala's wave.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kala bowed.

"Greetings, you have very different waves from your cousins!" Hana blurted out.

"Hana! Don't be rude!" Arisa joked.

"Your, miss Hana, I've been wanting to meet you!" Kala grew exited. Momiji let her go so she could walk closer to the two friends.

"You know Tohru, you where right." Haru said quietly to Tohru.

"What? What did I say?"

"That it was a good idea to put those two together. As long as she can't memory tap, she can't see anything, so she's all right! I'm so glad! This really reminds me of Kisa in a way!" Haru was mostly talking to himself but allowed Tohru to hear his thoughts.

"Your right I guess." She answered.

"Yes that is true. So we can both…_do_ things no one else can." Hana was talking with Kala with trust.

INSIDE CLASS ROOM!

"OHMEEGAWD!!!! SHE LOKS SOOO CUTE!!! SHE REALLY IS HIS COUSIN! SHE LOOKS SO YOUNG! LOOK AT HER EYES!!!! THEY ARE GOURGEOUS!!!" Kala received an attack similar to Kyo's on his first day.

"She's the Sohma guy's cousin, man she is cute!" A few guys said as the group sat down and Kala was left at the front with the teacher. Kyo and Yuki where eying every guy in the class.

"Good morning students! We have a new student! Please introduce yourself." The teacher said standing up.

"Uh…hello, I'm Kala Kurenai." She spoke quietly and facing the door. This brought out a few laughs and weird stares.

"Kal." Kyo said to get her attention, she noticed where his voice as coming from and quickly faced that direction.

"Ok, settle down class, I'm sure she's just nervous. Would you please take a seat over here miss Kurenai? What is it?" A boy raised his hand and the teacher called on him.

"Why's her name Kurenai and not Sohma?" He asked.

"That's none of your business!" Kyo said standing.

"Settle down! Please take a seat over there." She pointed to a seat ahead of Yuki. Kala didn't move. She didn't know where she was telling her to go.

"Kal, come here." Kyo walked to her took her by the hand and dragged her to the seat. Yuki glared at him angrily for yanking Kala.

"Don't baby her." The teacher said to Kyo.

"She's blind! She can't see what your doing!" Kyo regretted saying this, the last thing that he wanted to do was get Kala more attention.

"Really?! You can't see? I'm so sorry! Then it's a mistake that she is even here." The teacher said. She walked to where Kala was. Kala looked like she was about to cry, she thought she had done something bad.

"We will have to talk after class alright, in the mean time, please have something to do." She went back to the front of the class and began to lecture. Yuki put his hand on Kala's shoulder to let her know he was there.

"Ki, I'm in trouble! I didn't mean…"

"Your not in trouble! Just relax, we'll straiten things out." He assured her. Kala let out a sigh of relief. For the rest of the day the two Sohma boys and Kala where talking with the principal and teachers to try and sort things out. Shigure was given the opportunity to visit high school girls again. He arrived with a happy look on his face.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kala was waiting patiently outside the office where Shigure and Yuki where talking things out with administrators and other school board members. Kyo and Haru where outside at the gate fighting and Tohru and Momiji went with Arisa and Hana to get some things from their cubbies.

"Hey, look at her, she's cute." A couple of guys where walking past the office when they spotted Kala standing there.

"Yea, but she looks too young." The other boy answered.

"So, rob the cradle! She doesn't look like tough one anyway, except for the boy uniform." The first one said.

"I guess, I'll go work my charm." The second one walked towards Kala. "Hey, you waiting for your boyfriend or something?" He asked Kala. She heard him coming so she wasn't surprised by his voice.

"No." She answered emotionlessly.

"Then what are you doing here alone? Why don't you come with me, I'll make sure your never bored again!" He said holding her chin up for Kala was looking down the whole time. He looked at her eyes and was amazed by them. She ripped away the instant he touched her.

"Leave me alone." Kala said coldly.

"Nah, I don't think so." He took her arm and yanked her towards him.

"Stop!" Kala spoke loudly.

"Come with me and you'll have the time of your life!" He said dragging her, Kala was resisting all the way.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Dude, are you sure?" His friend asked.

"Yea, she's cute, so she's mine." He said slamming Kala against the wall.

"No!" He was just about to kiss her when _slam_, she punched him across the face.

"You little…!" He couldn't finish his sentence because some one behind him pulled his arm.

"Don't touch her!" Yuki spat as he punched the guy in the stomach.

"You?!" Shigure yelled at the guy's friend who was trying to sneak away. "No one escapes the amazing K-9 hearing of Shigure Sohma!!!!"

"ACK!" Shigure pulled his collar and smacked him on the head with a book. (Where'd that come from?)

"Are you alright Kala?" Yuki asked Kala who was frightened stiff. Shigure was in the background yelling at the two boys about how no one can defy hid\s sweet innocent cousin.

"Yes, thank you Ki!" She was just about to hug hum when she pulled away.

"When we get home." He said. Kala smiled at him.


	11. Questions and Akito

"No!" He was just about to kiss her when _slam_, she punched him across the face.

"You little…!" He couldn't finish his sentence because some one behind him pulled his arm.

"Don't touch her!" Yuki spat as he punched the guy in the stomach.

"You?!" Shigure yelled at the guy's friend who was trying to sneak away. "No one escapes the amazing K-9 hearing of Shigure Sohma!!!!"

"ACK!" Shigure pulled his collar and smacked him on the head with a book. (Where'd that come from?)

"Are you alright Kala?" Yuki asked Kala who was frightened stiff. Shigure was in the background yelling at the two boys about how no one can defy his sweet innocent cousin.

"Yes, thank you Ki!" She was just about to hug him when she pulled away.

"When we get home." He said. Kala smiled at him. Shigure was still ranting at the other two and every time they attempted to escape, he would smack them on the head with the book.

"Let's go, I think he's having fun." Yuki held Kala's hand and pulled her close as they walked away.

"Please don't tell the others!" Kala said as Yuki opened a door.

"Why not?" He asked stopping.

"Please! I…don't want…"

"It's alright, if you don't want me to tell I wont, but what about Shigure?"

"Please don't let him say anything!" Kala begged.

"Alright, wait in here, I'll be back in a little bit ok?" Yuki let her hand go but Kala reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave!" Kala meant for this to come out as a suggestion, but it came out more like a command. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Don't worry, I'll come back in less than three minutes!" He smiled at her but of course Kala couldn't see it, instead she felt it, she somehow knew that Yuki was smiling so she smiled back.

"Ok." She whispered. Yuki left closing the door softly behind him.

"Shigure…where are the two jerks?" Yuki asked staring at Shigure as he leaned on the wall reading a book.

"Oh those two, they are long gone." He had an evil grin on his face that made Yuki shiver.

"No really where did they go?"

"In there." He pointed to the principal's office.

"Kala doesn't want us to tell anyone about what happened."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure but, just don't!" Yuki turned and walked back to the classroom where he left Kala. Shigure decided to follow.

"Kala, I'm back." Kala was in the same spot where he left her. She looked worried and stiff.

"Oh little princess…I have banished the monsters to the…"

"Shut up, this isn't one of your damn fantasy stories." Yuki punched Shigure in the face.

"Temper temper!" Shigure said feeling his cheek.

"Uh…Ri-ri!" Kala squeaked.

"Don't worry I wont tell." He said. "Let's go now, we need to talk about what's going to happen with you." Shigure held Kala's hand as they all left.

"What took ya so long?" Kyo asked leaving Haru on the floor.

"KALAAAAA!!!" Momiji yelled running to her.

"Everyone, we have to go home now, we need to talk about what's Going on with Kala." Kala was still being held by Shigure as he kinda dragged her along.

"Why do you look so sad?" Momiji asked Kala who was indeed looking sad, and had her head down.

"Oh, uh!" Kala just blinked a bunch of times.

"I know that reaction! What happened?!" Haru looked at Shigure sternly hoping to get an answer from him.

"I think she's just worried, right Kala?" Yuki attempted to lead Haru on (NOT THAT WAY!) that Kala was fine.

"Sorry, dear Yuki, but I can't follow you this time." Haru said walking slowly and dramatically towards Yuki. Hana was starring at Kala the Whole time…reading her waves.

"Something did happen." She blurted out.

"Hana!" Arisa looked at her.

"What happened? Are you sure?" Tohru asked every one.

"Uh…nothing…Yuki's right, I'm just worried about what's going to happen!" Kala was almost in tears, she was a sensitive girl when it came to other people worrying about her. She gripped Shigure's arm a little tighter. "Miss…Hana, can I speak with you alone, please?" Kala spoke quietly and quickly.

"Of course." Hana parted from Arisa and took Kala by the arm to another spot not that far away, but far enough for no one to hear…at least not every one.

"Shigure, don't eavesdrop!" Yuki scolded as he noticed Shigure lean a little towards where Kala and Hana where.

"Who said I was dropping eaves?" He said crossing his arms and walking away to follow a group of girls.

"What is it?" Hana asked Kala letting her go.

"I…wanted to know…how…you…"

"How I got my abilities? How I controlled them? How I could stand the jokes?" Hana said coldly.

"Uh…" Kala was taken back by how Hana reacted. "Well…yes." Kala avoided looking stupid.

"I found Tohru, she helped me accept myself." Hana explained the long story of her past and how she met Tohru and Arisa. (Sorry! I just don't want to type it all!) Kala was glad that someone was explaining it to her instead of having it all flood her brain.

"Do…you feel light and happy when ever you're around Miss To?" Kala had to summoned courage to ask this question.

"Yes, I do!" Hana seemed happy at saying this.

"I do too a little."

"Tell me, how do…you handle your abilities?" Hana asked the question that had been running through her mind ever since Kala was brought up.

"I… don't know. If I touch anyone, his or her memories are flooded into my mind."

"But, how do you see them? I thought…you where…"

"I am, I don't know that either! I just…see them…I guess, I feel every emotion they felt and I feel the exact same way the felt, I know what happened ever since they had their first memory."

"That's very interesting!" Hana was sinking all this in; she was still confused about how a blind person could _see_ anyone's memories. "Wait, then why did you ask me all that if you could already see them?" Hana was even more confused than before.

"Oh, that's because i…" Kala stopped; she didn't know how to explain what Hatori did without coming across any questions about the Sohmas.

"Yes?" Hana was eager to know why.

"KALA!!!!!" Momiji had come running towards them.

"What is it?" Kala was almost relieved to have Momiji interrupt them.

"Some one called us! We need to go!" He took her by the hand and ran towards the other Sohmas.

"Tohru, can you please wait here with your friends, we can't really tell you what's going on ok." Yuki tried to explain.

"It's ok, I understand." She knew it had something to do with the Sohma family.

"Thank you!" Kala spoke to Hana.

"It was nothing." The Sohma boys and Kala left for the house, Yuki and Kyo dragging a too happy Shigure away from a group of senior girls.

"What is it?" Kala asked anyone who would answer.

Kyo decided to answer, "Akito wants to talk with you." Kala's expression lit up at the sound of the name. The opposite happened to every one else, though she couldn't tell, she could sense it.

"Akito…_wants_ you." Yuki spat. Kala didn't seem to understand.

"He…_wants_ me?"

"We can't explain it here." The whole walk to the Sohma estate was gloomy.

There they where greeted by Hatori, "He only wants to see Kala and Shigure." He spoke coldly like he always did. Everyone looked at each other; they exchanged worried and relieved glances. At least he didn't want to see Kala alone.

"Alright, all of you wait outside then, Kala…here." He took her hand and led her up the small fleet of stairs.

"Ah, Kala! Welcome!" An Akito that was too happy to be normal greeted them inside.

"Just get one thing strait Akito, don't!" Shigure warned. Kala looked confused.

"Kala, I want to ask you a question, would you like to be adopted by me?" Kala's jaw dropped. She was completely speechless. Shigure looked angry and betrayed.

**OUTSIDE**

"At least she wont feel hella bad." Kyo said.

"That's true, she can't memory tap so she won't see every thing he's done." Yuki agreed.

"Why do you think she has never been able to see Akito's memories?" Momiji asked sitting down.

"I think Hatori has been manipulating her powers so she can't see Akito's." Haru commented.


	12. After math

"Just get one thing strait Akito, don't!" Shigure warned. Kala looked confused.

"Kala, I want to ask you a question, would you like to be adopted by me?" Kala's jaw dropped. She was completely speechless. Shigure looked angry and betrayed.

**OUTSIDE**

"At least she wont feel hella bad." Kyo said.

"That's true, she can't memory tap so she won't see every thing he's done." Yuki agreed.

"Why do you think she has never been able to see Akito's memories?" Momiji asked sitting down.

"I think Hatori has been manipulating her powers so she can't see Akito's." Haru commented.

"Actually, it was under Akito's orders." Hatori had appeared behind Haru. Everyone turned so fast it gave them whiplash.

"What?!" Kyo said loudly trying with all his might not to yell.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Yuki begged.

"No one every came to me." He said coldly walking away. He turned his head slightly without stopping and motioned the boys to follow him. They all followed, they where anxious to know about the subject. He led them into his office.

**INSIDE**

"Wh…what?" Kala couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"AKITO!" Shigure spoke through gritted teeth. Akito had reassured him many times that he wouldn't come between Kala and Shigure. He said to Shigure that it would be for the best to have Kala live with them until she was old enough to live on her own.

"What is your decision?" Akito smiled evilly at Shigure. Through this time, Kala smiled sheepishly looking confused, bewildered and absolutely delighted at the same time.

"I…I need to think." Kala spoke, her brilliant smile crumpling into a small smirk. She had just remembered about Shigure.

"That's to be expected." Akito's tone never changed. "I'll ask you again in a week. Is that all right with you Shigure?" He turned to Shigure and smiled his devilish smile that made Shigure clench his fists into his pockets.

"Thank You!" Kala stood up and bowed.

"Of course." Akito opened the door and Kala skipped out with Shigure holding her.

"Oh and Shigure, you'll hear from me again soon!" The door was shut behind them.

"Kala, what happened?" Kyo was on a roof not far from there where he escaped hearing the story about how Akito convinced Hatori to manipulate Kala's ability to not be able to memory tap Akito.

"Akito…wanted to adopt me!" Kala looked happy. Kyo on the other hand looked at Shigure with an expression that said everything.

"YOU…"

"NO!" Shigure yelled. Surprising all of them.

"What the hell?!" Kyo hopped off the roof and landed in front of the two.

"Hey, they're done!!!" Momiji was heard from a distance.

"Kala, what did Akito say to you?" Yuki asked while looking at a very pissed off Shigure.

"He wanted to adopt me!" Kala said the words while wearing an overwhelming smile, on the other hand, everyone else looked at Shigure with an expression of disapproval.

"Let's just go home!" Shigure suggested. Every one agreed.

"Oh yea, Yuki?" She called.

"Hm?" He was too dozed off to really answer her, but his grunt was good enough. Kala walked towards him and opened her arms. He didn't really notice this until she touched him.

_**POOF!**_

"Thank you!" She said holding the little rat in her hands.

"Lucky Kala!" Haru whispered. Yuki blushed as he remembered why he was being hugged.

"ME NEXT, ME NEXT!!" Momiji yelled hopping up and down next to them.

"Teehee, ok." Kala embraced him to still holding Yuki in her hands.

"This such a beautiful moment, huh Tori?!" the old Shigure was back accompanied by Hatori.

"Ri-ri! Did you hear?!" Kala was still holding both Yuki and Momiji and was about to hug whom ever she thought was in front of her and ended up slamming into Kyo.

"Dang! Watch it Kal!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't be so cruel, stupid cat!" Yuki was about to start a fight in Kala's arms. She was now on her knees on the ground holding all three boys.

"All right you, let them go now." Haru said picking up Momiji.

"Ok." Kala looked funny putting the animals blindly on the ground. They finally left the Sohma estate and went back home to find a Tohru cooking dinner.

"Oh, welcome home!" She had oven mittens on.

HAHA...sorry, I know it's been a while and this chapie sucks suckers dry, but…bear with my damn writers block and me! Thank you to all who still read this!!!! I apologize again!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I know I haven't updated this story…just that lots stuffs been going on… yea.

* * *

"All right you, let them go now." Haru said picking up Momiji.

"Ok." Kala looked funny putting the animals blindly on the ground. They finally left the Sohma estate and went back home to find a Tohru cooking dinner.

"Oh, welcome home!" She had oven mittens on.

* * *

HAHA...sorry, I know it's been a while and this chapie sucks suckers dry, but…bear with my damn writers block and me! Thank you to all who still read this!! I apologize again!

* * *

"Ms…" Kala started but was cut off by an angry Shigure.

"Don't even think I'm going to let you go that easily!"

"Shigure!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at the same time, surprised at his crudeness.

"I'm…sorry, but…why are you angry with me?!" Kala asked.

"Akito…Akito is…" He couldn't tell her the truth, no matter how much he wanted. He grunted and punched the wall. Kala and Tohru jumped.

"Shigure!" Kala yelled.

"I'm sorry; I'll be in my room." He stormed off.

"Sh…Kyo?" Kala turned hoping to find someone that could answer her.

"Let him go, he's just angry…but not at you at Aki…"

"Shut up!" Yuki stopped him from saying too much.

"What is going on?!" Kala asked, in a more aggressive tone.

"Uh…" Noticing the tension grow even more, Tohru cut in, "Kala, can you help me please?"

"Oh…ok." She agreed and was led to the kitchen leaving the two boys by themselves.

"What should we do?" Kyo asked out load.

"We should talk to Hatori again."

"About what? I don't want to go back there!" Kyo crossed his arms on his chest.

"Well, what else can we do stupid cat?" Yuki teased. Going back to their old habits made them feel more secure.

"Suddap you damn rat!" He too stormed off to his room. Yuki followed behind but heading to his own room.

"Ms. To, what do you think is going on?" Kala innocently asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure either!" She said chopping veggies for a stew. Kala was putting them in a pot.

"I see…maybe I should ask them later." Kala smiled a bit, Tohru believed it to be because she hoped that everything would turn out better.

"Ok, I'll help you too." Tohru promised.

"Thank you Ms. To!" Kala was extremely happy now. Many good things have happened to her today, she might even be adopted by Akito! If only Kala could understand Shigure's reaction, then it would turn into a perfect day.


	14. Chapter 14

_NEXT MORNING_

"Kala…wake up…it's time to go to school!" Shigure was shaking Kala awake. "Come on, the other's are already getting ready, and Momiji and Haru are already here too." Kala blinked awake and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ok." She smiled and stood up, then she reached around for something to grab. Shigure offered her his hand.

"What is it?" He sounded worried.

"I…um…is Hatori here yet?" She avoided her feelings.

"No, but he called a while ago, now, please get ready." He left her standing in an odd position, he never did that, he always made sure she was stable before letting her go. "Is he mad? Still?" she thought as she felt around for her stuff. "Oh no…I can't find anything!" she blushed, feeling stupid, "What do I do?" She took a deep breath and decided to call for help, but who? Who's closest or who could hear her? "KYO!" she screamed, sure enough she heard footsteps seconds after. He rushed to the door and opened it, panting.

"What is it?" he asked, Kila could feel him walking towards her.

"I…can't find my things…I'm sorry!" she said with her head down.

"Oh, don't scare me like that ever again!" he scolded while gently moving her to the right. "Here, it's the girl uniform that we got you." He put it in her hands and walked to the door.

"Thanks Yo!" she smiled, her gaze met his, even if she was blind, she could _see_ other people's feelings.

"You're welcome…hurry up!" he said shutting the door and running off.

"He's always like that, always have, he's so kind and gentle, but he stops himself from showing that side." Kala thought as she changed into her uniform. Once finished, she put her PJ's on her bed and walked awkwardly towards the door, she felt around for the knob. She suddenly stopped, frozen, her hand clutching her heart. "He's not here! Not anymore! He's not going to burst into the room and yell good morning. He's gone, forever!" She began to cry, sliding down against the cold door onto her knees. "He's not with me anymore!" she cried out load. No one heard. They were all down stairs. Even Kyo. "He's…gone! GONE!" she screamed.

"Kala?!" Came a voice outside the door.

"NO! He's gone! DADDY! Come back! I want you back!" She fell was on her hands and knees, begging to get her father back.

"Kala? Let me in!" Kala was blocking the door, she wasn't really hearing the person.

"Daddy!" she cried. More footsteps were making their way closer to her room.

"Kal, what's the matter?" It was Kyo, she recognized his voice, but she didn't really _hear _it.

"Please Kala, let us in!" Yuki.

"Daddy isn't here! Where is he? Why did he go away? When is he coming back?"

"Kala! Let us in or I'll open the door by force!" The unrecognizable voice yelled, fiercely.

"Kala?" Shigure's voice came, who is that other person?

"Who…who…is that?" Kala asked, opening the door, revealing her on the ground, on her knees, face wet with tears and eyes swollen.

"You…don't know who I am?" It was a woman?

"N…no." She let out more tears, uncontrollably as she realized who it was. "G…granny?"

"Yes." The lady smiled, it was fake, everyone could tell but smiled anyway.

"What…what do you want?" Kala stood up and whipped her eyes.

"I want to take…"

"NO!" instantly when hearing the word "_take_" she slammed the door again, this time locking it.

"Kala!" All of the ones outside yelled.

"You can't take me! I don't want to go with you!" she yelled, facing opposite the door. "You hate me! Why do you want me all of a sudden?"

"I…I don't _hate_ you!" the way she said hate, didn't convince anyone.

"That's all I needed to hear." A man's voice said.

"No, she has to go with me! She's my granddaughter!"

"But the girl is at an age where she can consciously choose. She didn't seem to want to go with you so, I'm sorry, there isn't anything I can do." His voice was fading as he spoke, he was leaving.

"Kala, I'm glad your ingrate of a father is dead! He was worthless! Same as you! Your mother made the right choice leaving the two of you!" With that, she made a run for it, leaving everyone else shocked.

"Kala, that isn't true! You know…" the door was opening, Kala was smiling!

"I know, and she lied, she loved me, but my money was all she really wanted." Kala laughed, half heartedly.

"Kala?" Kyo came closer to her. She took his hand and gently squeezed it.

"Thank you. I feel better now, but, I think that we are all late for school." She smiled, it was a real one this time, Tohru noticed that it was the same as last time.

"I don't think that there will be school for today for you guys. It was a tough morning so…maybe not…yea let's go to school." Shigure changed his mind when he saw the look on Kala's face.

"Ok." They all said. Shigure or really Hatori drove three of them to school while Kyo and a reluctant Haru along with a stubborn Yuki, walked to school. Kala, Tohru and Momiji arrived on time…well earlier than the others. On that day, Kala realized that she wasn't going to have her father around anymore and that she had others that could help her through everything. She was happy, for a while at least.


End file.
